


Bunny Cuddles

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Sleep, Soft Teasing, Waking Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very soft moment between Balthier and Fran.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunny Cuddles

Balthier grumbled softly under his breath when he half woke from his troubled sleep. He had been dreaming about rather dark visions again, and needed some time to realize that they were just dreams. He sighed, nuzzling into the soft and warm body right next to him. Fran was already awake, and she turned slowly to face him. He felt her large hand on his cheek, and gave a small smile when he felt her kissing the bridge of his nose.

"You're troubled by something." As so often, Fran stated rather than asked. Her fine senses gave away so much about Balthier at times that it seemed nigh impossible to hide anything from Fran. Not that he was particularly keen on that anyway. "Is your mind still caught in such a dark spiral?"

"I fear so, my dear Fran." Balthier looked up at her with what he hoped to be a thoughtful, not a desperate expression. "It's still nagging at the back of my mind. There must be something I have forgotten about. At least that's what my racing thoughts and convoluted dreams seem to try and tell me."

"I see." Fran wrapped her arms around Balthier's shoulders. She had grown much more attached to him as of late, a development Balthier both appreciated and wondered about. Why was the viera so close to him now? She had never allowed anyone else so close and into her personal space, which seemed to be something of a common trait shared among all the viera. Yet here they were, together, huddled up in bed and reassuring each other that everything was fine. A nice turn in their relationship to one another.

"You don't have to worry about a thing." Fran's voice had grown quiet, but it still carried firm conviction in it. "You could lose your mind in this black sea of troublesome thoughts. I would be very sad if that was to happen."

"Oh, my dear, don't be sad." Balthier cuddled up against her and gently brushed his thumb against her cheek. "You don't have to worry either. We have one another, and that is quite something already, I would claim."

Fran smiled just the faintest bit, before she curled up against Balthier's chest. "You're a very important man to me, Balthier. It would sadden me to see you lost and scared."

"I thank you for the compliment, my dear." Balthier very gently brushed his hand over her head. "You've become very generous, regarding praise for me."

"For you only." Fran closed her eyes, sighing quietly and yawning. "Go back to sleep. We can discuss such matters later on."

With a very small chuckle, Balthier tugged the blanket down a bit, since it had grown warm enough in the room to not need it that much any longer, and slowly slipped back into sleep. Hopefully, his mind would allow for more pleasant dreams now…


End file.
